


Oral Exams

by rustycoralnipples



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Witty Banter, nerds being nerds, no actual smut, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustycoralnipples/pseuds/rustycoralnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, are we talking about actual exams or oral sex? I’m kind of lost.”</p>
<p>Just a little drabble I wrote based off a conversation with my significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Exams

John was hunched over his desk, staring at the splattering of notecards on its surface. There was writing on each one; blue ink in his scratchy handwriting. He had one in his hand and the ink was smudged by his sweaty palms and shaky fingers. He repeated the words over and over, muttering softly to himself. He faintly registered the sound of Alexander typing from the other side of the room. He gave the clock a weary glance. 7:35. He needed to leave in ten minutes. His roommate’s first class wasn’t until noon, but of course he insisted upon being awake and such an ungodly hour.

“Are you watching the clock?” Alex murmured, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes,” he replied.

“You’re going to be fine. You’ve been studying forever. I know because I can hear you, and it’s incessantly irritating.”

“And your typing isn’t?” John scoffed.

Alex paused his typing and peered at him over the screen of his laptop.

“My typing is methodical. Steady. You’re just over there, muttering indistinguishable nonsense.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to pass my oral exams.”

Alex resumed his typing. “You’re excused.”

John sighed and gathered his notecards. The typing ceased again.

“Do you need help? I happen to be _excellent_ with oral exams,” he offered, a twinge of suggestion in his voice.

“Oh, I know.”

“I’m always happy to practice with you.”

“I actually do real well with oral exams myself. Probably from the same place that makes me good at debate,” John mused. “I’m just lamenting the possibility of fucking up.

“Wait, are we talking about actual exams or oral sex? I’m kind of lost.”

He chuckled. “The latter, then the former.”

“Ah. Good to know.”

John went to kiss his boyfriend, who pushed him away.

“Gahhh, your breath smells awful. Go brush your teeth.”

“So does yours! You have death breath.”

The seated man scowled at him. “I get dry mouth from my medication.”

John ran his hand through his roommate’s hair. “I know how to make your mouth nice and wet.”

“Are you suggesting that I take a break from my precious studies to suck your dick?” Alex faked offense. “John, your candor astounds me. What happened to the southern gentleman I fell in love with?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Or suck off, as you would have it.”

John groaned. “Just kiss me. If I have death breath, and you have death breath, then it’s like neither of us have death breath.”

“Your logic is faulty, my dear Laurens. If someone with chlamydia copulates with another infected member, no pun intended, their chlamydia is still very much a problem.”

“It is too damn early to be talking about STDs. Now I don’t even want to kiss you.”

Alex pulled John down to him and kissed him firmly. He thought for a moment.

“I guess you’re right. So if you ever get chlamydia just give it to me and we’ll be on level playing ground.”

“I’m leaving!”

“Good luck! I’ll suck your dick if you do well!” Alex shouted as John headed out the door.

“You’d suck my dick if I failed just to make me feel better!” John shouted back.

“True. Just don’t do an average job. Mediocrity yields no dick sucking!”

“I’ll keep that in mind!”

The door to the hallway clicked shut. Alex resumed typing.

 

 


End file.
